Electronic gaming machines are generally well known and have been relatively popular for a number of years. Examples of such machines include for example, video slot machines, video poker machines, bar-top gaming devices, and coin-operated amusement devices. Typically, such electronic gaming machines have an electronic display for visually presenting a game array in which the game is carried out. According to such machines, during the course of the game, the display electronically presents the progress and outcome of the game to a player and once a game is complete, a new game is initiated or the game enters a standby or attract mode in which one or more predetermined images are presented in order to attract new players. Accordingly, game play from previous games is not saved as a video file which can be replayed or presented on the machine's display or elsewhere.
Traditionally, once a game is complete and an outcome is obtained, electronic gaming devices either: (a) store the outcome of each game as a summary in text format; (b) store the outcome of the game in such a way that the stored outcome data can be used to re-create the play in visual form on the individual gaming device, or (c) both. Such practices have a number of limitations in that they may require the original game device to reply or reproduce a visual reproduction of a game, do not provide an opportunity to view the progress of the game in real time at a location remote to the gaming machine, and are subject to producing a divergent record of game data in instances where, for example, the outcome summary data was stored correctly but the video screen showed the wrong result (or vice versa).